<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Bat and The Dark Knight by templarhalo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539568">The Little Bat and The Dark Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarhalo/pseuds/templarhalo'>templarhalo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cassandra Cain-centric, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jim Gordon &amp; Bruce Wayne Friendship, Long-Suffering Jim Gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarhalo/pseuds/templarhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a better world, a six year old Casssandra Cain is saved from her abusive, assassin father David Cain by  The Batman.  A week later she's adopted by Bruce Wayne billionaire playboy phillintrophist  with a heart of gold.</p><p>A year later she and her two best friends  discover Bruce Wayne is Batman, (after suspecting the vigilante was her grandfather Alfred.) her Aunt Kate Kane, is Batwoman and her older brother Detective Dick Grayson of the Bludhaven PD is Nightwing.</p><p>Three Years later, Selina Kyle breaks into  Wayne Manor to dust for Bruce Wayne's fingerprints... and try to steal the beloved Pearl Necklace that Cassandra's grandmother wore the fateful night she was murdered.</p><p>To say Cass would be upset about that... Would be a understatement.</p><p>She's also pretty pissed her sleepover was ruined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain &amp; Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain &amp; Kate Kane, Kate Kane &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In medias res- The Princess of Gotham and the Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic's first chapter was inspired by the The Dark Knight Rises</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Bruce Wayne… was an odd man. Every one knew his story, knew his political opinions and what  he donated his billions of dollars too.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">But so little was known about Bruce Wayne as a person.  He was charming, witty,  utterly surpassing George Clooney in suave and Ben Affleck in sex appeal.  He was noted for his resemblance to Robert Pattison, yet many swore he could have been Christain Bale's twin brother.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Bruce Wayne was a… private man.  Details on his childhood and upbringing and education after his parent's murder were scarcer than honesty and genuine decency in the Republican  Party. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> He'd been presumed dead for almost two years after his eighteenth birthday and Mr. Wayne had only made vague comments about </span>  <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z h-quot">"A</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> journey for knowledge and perspective.  To devote myself to an ideal my parents would be proud of." when asked about his disappearance and sudden, unlooked for return to a grateful  Gotham City and to the State of New Jersey.</span></p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> Yes Gotham was grateful for Mr. Wayne’s return.  He donated billions of dollars a year to various foundations and charities, and was a firm supporter of the beloved Commissioner Gordon, who taken great strides to purge the GCPD of corruption and clean up Gotham.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> Selina Kyle, was grateful for Mr. Wayne’s return too.  This charity gala was the perfect cover for her little mission to dust for the man's fingerprints.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z h-quot">"With</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> your support today ladies in gentleman, we can make an incredibly  profitable investment not just in the future of Gotham, but in the State of New Jersey."   Bruce Wayne  said from a podium.   Wayne was handsome.   Tall, broad-shouldered and well built, with hair dark as night and blue eyes.  He moved with casualb</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Millionares and billionaires, public servants and private sector workers listened attentively, hanging onto his every word.  Playboy he may have been, Bruce Wayne knew how to command attention and respect </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z h-quot">"By</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> ensuring more comprehensive prison reform and acess to education and rehabilitation  for convicted felons, we can not only reduce our crime and recdivism rates, but also reduce unemployment.  Wayne Enterprises has filled numerous key positions with former criminals. The percentage of reformed criminals in the ranks of my employees has gone from five percent  to 33%.  While correlation  does not equal causation, My stockholders have noted an uptick in profits. And I've noted  less board meetings on my iternary."</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">The crowd chuckled </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z h-quot">"Ladies</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> and gentleman our prisons are not entirely filled with irredeemable monsters.  It is time that outdated view comes to an end."  Mr. Wayne paused</span></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> Some of you may think I am</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z h-quot">"soft"</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> on crime because of this and my vocal protest against the Dent Act.  I think people forgot when the Falcone Gang crashed my daughter's eighth birthday party I put  a cake knife in Carmine Falcone's chest?"</span></p>
  <p>Falcone, certainly did not,  the media did not, and conspiracy theorists on the the internet who thought the genius billionaire playboy phillintrophist was Batman did not. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> " Anywya, speaking  of my daughter, a dear friend of hers, inspirerer this next initiative I'm going to discuss tonight.  While I wish I could name this program after this sweet, fierce girl's mother.  For her and her daughter's safety we had to settle for a name so boring I'm not even going to say it aloud."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"As you know supervillains and gangs continue to plague Gotham and our world.  Many of these vile men and women, are selfish  creatures. So self-uncaring, they do not take into account how breaking the law and harming innocent people affects thier own families.   When justice is served , their spouses and chilrdren are often left with nothing.  They're forced to turn to ill-begotten means to  support themselves. “</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“The children of these criminals inevitably, succumb to the siren song of drug addiction, the predations of gangs and cartels and the romanticism of being a supervillain."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"Joining us tonight are Commisioner Gordon and Detective  Montoya. They will both tell you of repeated cases of children as young as seven forced into prostitution, conscripted into gun running and assisting money laundering.  Many of these children wind up in juvenile detention centers or worse, wind up dying in a gutter or alleyway."</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">" I am proud to announce that Wayne Enterprises is donating 1.2 billion dollars in resources and funding to the GCPD, schools, local churchs, and non profit organizations to ensure that these children are not forced to kill at the behest of abusive fathers.  That they have a future. That they are given the opportunity… that they are given what they deserve.  The chance to be children. Thank you ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy the party, and please don't drink my cellars dry this time."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">With that the party began in earnest. Selina slipped into the hustle and bustle of the maids and staff.   She watched Wayne chat amicably with a blond woman whose snow white evening gown, and finely sculpted features screamed she came from old blood and old money.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">The Waynes kept a small permanent staff,  to maintain their home, but for big events they hired numerous maids, caterers and they other personal.  It was easy, almost too easy to sneak in as one.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“You know his second son is back.” One is the servers said as they began to load plates with glasses  of wine and hoeurdevores</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“Back from where?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“PMC work, bounty hunting hell if know,   He showed up in the manor a week ago with a duffle back and guncase.  He has one of them five-sevens on his hip,”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“So the first son's a big shot detective for the Bludhaven P.D the second, a contract killer, what's the third kid gonna wind up as?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“A goddamn princess.” one of the servants muttered.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“She’s already is one.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Before the gossip could continue,  the butler, and  once legal guardian for Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennworth cleared his throat, his face a mask of disapproval.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"Mr. Till, why are your people using the main staircase? And where’s Mrs. Bolton?” The mustached and ruggedly handsome gentleman asked.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Pennworth held a tray in his hands and a key on his hip.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“Uh…she’s up at the bar, sir. Can I help?”  Selina asked in the tone of a young woman, eager to please,</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">The butler’s eyes narrowed into slits.   He fixed Selina with a studious gaze.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“Mistress Cassandra is having two friends sleeping over. The East drawing room, unlock the door, put the trays on the table, lock the door again. Nothing more. Do you understand Miss?”  Mr. Pennyworth asked.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“Yes sir,” Selina answered </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> Alfred handed the the plate with the trays to her, than the key, a thick, baroque brass object you could crack someone's skull with if you hefted it right.  </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z h-quot">"Good.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> See to it.  Now.” The Butler said in a stern yet not unkind tone.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Selina nodded.  The tray’s contents smelled good.  Roasted potatoes, green beans and beef with  fresh baked bread, cookies and brownies.  </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> <em>Fare worthy of Gotham’s royalty indeed. </em></span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Selina thought.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Gingerly and with cat-like  grace  Selina crept into the the East Drawing room. .  Selina’s  ears twitched as her  heels clicked across the hardwood floor. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">She sat the tray down and exhaled.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">There were no patter of children's feet, Selina was in the clear,   She slinked into the inner room, which had been left open.    It was  well furnished  with oleld persian rugs, and gothic furniture  The only oddity, was the archery butt that had been set up at the end of the room.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Her objective was a little safe w</span>nestled  in a chestnut dresser  covered in framed photographs.  Selina couldn't help but pause to examine them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">There was one of Thomas and Martha Wayne, half burned and faded.  There was a picture of  Bruce Wayne’s, eldest son Dick Grayson in his police blues, a picture of an older ladies birthday party, a banner reading</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z h-ldquo">“Happy</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> 50th Ma Kent!” sat next to a picture of another party , the banner reading</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z h-ldquo">“Welcome</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> home Jason!”   </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Selina’s gaze lingered on the silly photos, particularly the one with Bruce’s youngest daughter Cassandra.  </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> <em>The help wasn't kidding when they said she was a Princess.</em></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Bruce Wayne  was a private man.  Details on his children were even harder to come by.  Particularly details on his youngest daughter Cassandra.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">The story the framed photographs told her was more information than the tidbits and morsels fed to a ravenous papparzi.   Selina felt heartache and jealously.    Cassandra was clearly loved and doted on by her family,     She got more presents for her 7th birthday than Selina has gotten over the course of her childhood.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Selina shook her head, and got to work.   She cracked the safe in two minutes.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">The only thing inside was an old pearl necklace.  Selina smiled.   Diamonds may have been a girl’s best friend,  but pearls were a girl’s real partner.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">She gently  removed the pearls from the safe and tried them on.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Damn they looked good on her,  </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Selina grinned a Cheshire  grin, now all she had to do was dust for prints and she’d be on her-</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">An arrow whipped past her head and lodged itself in the bullseye of the target.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">She shrieked and turned to see three little girls standing in the doorway.  The one in the center, an adorable Asian girl clad in a black silk nightgown clutched a composite bow in her slender hands.  </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">At her right was a little girl with  purple and blue dyed hair.   To the  left of the girl who has almost shot Selina was another  child wearing pajamas the color of eggplant and armed with a quarterstaff.  Hair the color of spun gold tumbled past her shoulders  and her  eyes were the same shade of blue as the sky on a spring day.    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“Didn't your daddy tell you not to shoot at people?” Selina snapped in an indigent tone.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“Didn't your dad tell you not to steal?” The little girl with the bow that could only be Cassandra Wayne snapped.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“That’s a bold accusation.” Selina said.  Stupid brat and stupid her.  </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“My family  raised me to be bold.”  the little girl said simply. Her </span>big brown eyes studied Selina they way a fox would a hare.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“That’s a beautiful necklace, it reminds me of one that belonged to my grandmother.”   Cassandra said lightly. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">She stepped to the safe with the grace of a soon to be  warrior-queen, her withering glare unwavering.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"But that can’t be the same one, cause her pearls are in this safe."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Cassandra  opened the safe and scowled.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">With the elegance of a ballerina the ten year old knocked another arrow.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Selina's panties became wet, and not in the fun way.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"Listen kid, I don't wanna hurt you and I don't think you're gonna shoot me with that bow."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">The girl lowered the bow.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"You're right.  I'm.  not going to shoot you."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“Harper.  Taze her."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">The blue and purple haired girl drew a compact tazer pistol  before Selina could lunge for the window.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Lightening flooded her body and caused her to piss herself as she flopped like a fish on the Persian rug.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Cassandra Wayne stalked over  to her.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Never in her entire life had Selina expected to be scared of a child </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">The little girl gently, almost reverently lifted the Pearl's from Selina's neck.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Than she stomped on Selina's faced with  a slippered foot.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Cassandra Wayne was ten years old.  Her hobbies included ballet, Bharatanatayum, interpretive dance, reading Shakespeare, Kendo and playing with Legos. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> She was autistic, dyslexic and preffered ASL over verbal communication due to abuse at the hands of her sperm doner,  rendering her mute for a good portion of her  formative years.  Her best friends in the whole wide world were Stephanie Brown and Harper Row.   </span>
  </p>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">She had the best father in the whole wide world, the best big brothers in the whole wide world, the best grandfather/butler in the whole wide world, and the </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> <em>coolest</em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> Aunt in the whole wide world.</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">And she was downright furious, that a criminal had broken into her house, tried to steal her grandmother’s pearl necklace, was probably going to dust for her father’s fingerprints to use for some nefarious purpose and ruined her sleepover.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"So now what?" Stephanie asked as she poked the unconscious burglar with her staff.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"We get  your Uncle Jim or Aunt Kate's girlfriend to arrest her right?”  Harper asked.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Cassandra shook her head.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“It’d. be really suspicious if either if them slipped away from the party, and Allfred is busy. I'll text Jason.  He's probably bored out of his skull. “</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“How do you think she knew your grandma’s pearls were in that safe?” Harper asked </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"She didn't.  She was probably here to get Dad's fingerprints. The Pearl's were just a bonus." Cassandra told her dearest friend</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Cassandra began rifling through  the unconscious  burglars pockets.  She found an old finger dusting kit similar to the kind her father's friend Barry used in his job as a crime scene technician and an iPhone. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Cassandra  noted the attempted robber's hairpins were the kind you could stab and throw at someone.  She ran her hand over the woman's fingers.   Too smooth, and the  texture  was like sandpaper. .  </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"><em>Probably wearing fake fingerprints, or had undergone surgery to have hers replaced or rendered unmatchable.</em> Cassandra thought.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Cassandra sighed in frustration, wishing she knew more.  That she could do more.  But she wasn't a crime fighting batarang tossing vigilante.  Not yet.  The only thing she could do was get her brother up here and  eat her dinner before it got cold.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Cassandra prayed the woman was her because of her father's public life.   Because  if she was here because of her father's </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> <em>nocturnal activities, </em> </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">than what little safety and certainty she  had left in her life since finding out her bumbling, generous, father was Batman would be gone. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Selina meets The Bat,</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got this took a long time to write, and not just because of all the shit in my life <br/> with school and this coronavirus.  </p><p>Anway, even though this chapter is very much "a set up the plot," chapter before we get into the meat of this fic, this was still fun to write, especially my little scene with  Bullock.  (Were Gordon and Bullock involved with how our little Heroine got adopted by Bruce? Ohhhh yes. There is a reason she calls them both her Uncles.)  </p><p>Also this chapter marks the first of many shout outs to the beloved and hilarious Dragon Ball Z Abridged by TeamFourstar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Selina awoke to being pistol whipped.  </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"Usually the good cop bad cop routine doesn't start with the bad cop." She groused</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"Sweetheart. I am the good cop."  Captain Harvey Bullock of the GCPD said.   The Captain was a handsome, swarthy man in his late 30s  to early 40s,  but with his stubble. sagging jowls  stringy hair and muscle masking belly, he look like he was in his early fifties.  The dark circles of too many late nights and cold cases framed beady, intelligent  eyes that reminded Selina too much of a mean old tom cat she dueled with  as a kid for scraps of food  from a Chinese take out place on 15th street.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“Did she scare you?” Harvey asked.   He holstered his service revolver and lit a cigarette. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“Who?” Selina asked.  </span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z h-ldquo">“Little</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> Miss Cass.   I once mistook her for The Bat ya know?  She’s a quiet kid.  Scary kid too.  Not in the pscho way, but she’s got that intensity ya know?  Not afraid to tell people their shit doesn’t stink.   Great kid, gonna do a lot of good for this city when’s she older.”  </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“She almost took my head off with an arrow.” Selina growled.    Bullock blew cigarette smoke in Selina’s face.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“And you were breaking into her home, stealing her murdered grandmother’s pearls, dusting for her father’s fingerprints and ruining her sleepover. Miss Kyle  You’re lucky the Waynes support the GCPD and the rule of law, or that kid would have made you wish you were dead.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“I thought you said</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z h-ldquo">“Little</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> Miss Cass” wasn’t a psycho?”  </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“She aint, but I did say I almost mistook her for the Bat once didn’t I?” Bullock said as he took another puff.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“What does she brand people like he does? Drop mob bosses from fire escapes?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Bullock laughed. </span>
    
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z h-ldquo">“You</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”   He made smoke rings for a minute, than tapped his cigarette on the table bolted to the interrogation room floor.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“So hired you?”   </span>
    
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z h-ldquo">“Who</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> said I was hired?”   Selina shot back as he pulled at the handcuffs.  </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“My safe word is cheshire by the way.”    Bullock scratched his stubble. </span>
    
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z h-ldquo">“Mh-hm</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> and mines Coronary.  Listen Miss Kyle. I read your file, you’re looking at forty years of with possibility of parole.   Mr. Wayne has been generous and dropped the charges he normally would file against someone for stealing his dead mother’s pearls and attempting to steal his fingerprints.  We can cut a deal, maybe even cut that time in half for your sentence.  Hell we’ll even send you to Metropolis instead of County.   All I wanna know is who hired you.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“Yeah how about no?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Bullock sighed.  He chewed his cigarette as his  gaze bored into her.  It was a studious one. It made Selina's ears redden and her neck hair prickle. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"Listen. I know your type.   You want a clean slate.  You want out of Gotham because work that isn't tied to the mobs or the freaks is drying up.  You want out because  the heats getting closer, but you don't wanna leave… because if you run, you'll be running all your life.  Gotham is your home. She's all you've ever known. "</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Selina fought  to  steady her breathing.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"For the last time. I wasn't hired by anybody." She said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Bullock put out his cigarette. He sighed and rose.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"I'm not wasting my time with you.   It’s the bad cops turn now.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Selina was plunged into darkness   For five terrible minutes, she was alone with her own breathing.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Than the lights flickered back on</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Bullock was gone, in his place The Bat stood before Selina Kyle.  He was tall, as frightening as he was ridiculous looking in his cowl and cape.  His mouth, the only sign of humanity,  was pursed in  a frown.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Selina felt the cool steel of a gun press against the back of his head.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“I though you didn’t kill people.” Selina said as her heart hammered in her chest.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z h-ldquo">“Red</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> Hood does. “ Batman said in his gravely, modulated rumble. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“This is a Smith and Wesson Model 29.”  Red Hood  growled. </span>
    
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z h-ldquo">“You’ve</span>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z"> seen Dirty Harry I assume?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“One of the few movies I didn’t pirate.”  Selina said weakly.  She had pissed herself again.  Godammit where had her resolve gone?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“Listen, do you really think Gordon will let you kill me?”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“Gordon and the GCPD know when to turn a blind eye to things.  Who hired you to break into Bruce Wayne’s Mansion?”  </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“What’s Bruce Wayne to you?  A friend? Boyfriend?  You and him a couple of bird nerds?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"We keep each other sane." Batman said with a throaty chuckle as he sat down and began drumming his fingers on the steel table.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"I'm glad Bruce let me show Cassandra and her friends a few things.  Always knew it'd come in handy one day."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Selina winced uncomfortably, recalling the purple and blue haired punk who’d tazed her. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"What's Cassandra Wayne to you?" Selina Kyle asked.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"She saved Captain Bullock's and I's lives once. I returned the favor by having Bruce Wayne adopt her.  I like to keep an eye on Cass.  Keep her and her friends safe."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“I suppose every Princess needs a Knight in shining armor." Selina spat</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"Something like that.  You and Cassandra Cain are more alike than you think.  Abusive homes, stealing to survive-</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"Well not everyone is lucky to have a rich white boy absolve them of their sins Batsy.  And you’re not going to let your buddy here blow my brains out over this table.  You’re a good guy. " Selina snapped.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">The voice modulator made Batman’s laugh a static-laden rasp. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“You’re right redemption doesn’t come easy.  It’s a long, long road.  And you’re right. I’m not going to let Red Hood kill you.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Selina breathed a sigh of relief.  The cool metal of the revolver pressing against the back of her skull disappeared.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Than the Red Hood seized her by her hair and slammed her head into the table.   Her head swam, and its wasn’t till, The Bat seized  her right hand in a lock that things slid back into focus.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“I’m going to make you wish I had if you don’t tell me who hired you, and what they want with Bruce Wayne’s fingerprints.  You have  a choice.  Either you tell me who hired you, and I speak with Commissioner Gordon, about a reduced sentence.  Ten years, with  the last five being community service with an ankle monitor.  Or I start breaking your fingers one by one. And after that, the Hood and I are going to  get <strong><em>Creative</em></strong>.”  </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Selina gulped.  </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">"You're not bullshiting about the deal?" Selina asked </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“You have my word.” </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“Fine. It was Black Mask. I was given  five hundred grand up front, and would have been given another five hundred grand had I met up with by midnight tomorrow if I had Bruce Wayne’s fingerprints.""</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">The bat made a hmm sound.   The lights flickered out.  When they flicked back on, Selina was alone.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“What the hell does Black Mask want with your fingerprints?”   Jason asked.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“Do a bit of Corporate Espionage on behalf of one of Wayne Enterprise’s competitors?  Frame me for a crime?  It doesn’t matter. What matter is stopping him. "</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“Batman’s right. Black Mask has been taking  back his old turf in Gotham,  funneling in money, guns, drugs, the works.  Right now he’s focusing on the Mobs, and whats left of the Falcone crime family, but its only a matter of time before he sets his sights on the people who kicked him out of Gotham the first time and put him on the International Most Wanted list.” Gordon said as he lit his battered pipe.  The Commissioner was pacing back and forth, tired and irritated the night's festivities had been ruined.  Just one Saturday night that was inturrupted by  a crime or supervillain Bullshit was clearly too much to ask for. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“Me, you, The Birds of Prey.” Bruce said</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“What am I chopped liver?  I’m the one who blew his arm off with a Gustaf. “  Jason </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“And Zinda emasculated him with  a Spas-12.  You’re point?’  Bruce replied .</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“My point is Sionis was pretty fucking crazy before  the aforementioned limb and penis removal.   To go from  top of the Gotham criminal food chain, to  an inmate, to a fugitive on the run  from INTERPOL to back where he started, on top of having to move from club to club so  every undercover cop, PI and bounty hunter doesn’t take a shot at him, probably isn’t doing wonders for his mental health.”  Jason said.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">The Red Hood looked out at Gotham.  From the top of GCPD HQ, one could see all of Gotham in its frankenstein glory.  The newer buildings standing proud amongst  the old Art Deco  building and gothic spires.   The illumination from, electronic billboards, skyscrapers and street lights pierced the fog that shrouded the city in the evening.   In the distance,  one could see the rude splendor of Metropolis, Gotham's upstart younger sister.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“Should have made sure he was dead last time I ran into him.”   Jason muttered.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Bruce didn’t feel the need to argue or lecture Jason on  the ethics of choosing not to  kill or kill .   His son would do the right thing.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">He always did. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Jim cranked the Bat-Signal off and turned to head back to his office.   His bed beckoned, and he was ready to punch out and drive back to his apartment. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">‘Start with Gotham Harbor, we've found shipments of heroin and surplus military gear linked to Black Mask's gang there .  Call Montoya if you-</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Jim looked over his shoulder.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">The Bat and the Hood were gone.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">“Always on the move.”  The Commissioner grumbled as he took another puff of his pipe.   He pulled out his cellphone, and shot a text to his daughter letting her know he was off the clock.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoo7xz85z4pz73z6yyz68zsz90zyjtz86zz74z98nz67zz73zz76zz79z0sz80zz79z">Keeping an eye on  his brother-in-arms and his son was her problem now. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those wondering what Gustaf is.</p><p>https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carl_Gustaf_recoilless_rifle</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>